The Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Soap Opera
by ASHERBOB
Summary: RW/SM crossover. Total Madness. Major Darien and Mia bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is just crap that my friends and I wrote in 7 grade. It's not finished, but we're .... trying... to work on it.  
  
centerULChapter 1/center  
  
"Hey Rini! What's up?" Serena saw Rini walking up the street.  
  
DD"Huh? Wha? Huh? Wha?" Rini giggled and turned around to greet Serena."Hey!"  
  
DD"Hey Rini! My school and a bunch of others are going on a cruise and we can invite some people." Serena said.  
  
DD"Cool! Sounds like fun! I'll ask my mom! Hey! Can I go?" Rini said.  
  
DD"Sure, that is if I can go." Serena replied laughing.  
  
DD"Oke-day!" Rini said, walking with Serena to thier house.  
  
p  
  
DD"Hey Amy! Can you go?" Lita said.  
  
DD"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Amy said.  
  
DD"Why, because it's on water?" Lita asked.  
  
DD"Amy says: Yes." Amy replied.  
  
DDSerena ran up and joined them. "Hey! You guys going?" she asked.  
  
DD"Yep." Amy and Lita responded.  
  
DD"I invited Rini to come." Serena said.  
  
DD"That was nice. She'd probably have fun." Amy said.  
  
DDRaye and Mina were talking and noticed the group and walked up to them. "Hey guys, we were just talking about the cruise trip." Raye said.  
  
DD"We were too." Lita replied.  
  
DD"Are you guys going?" Serena asked.  
  
DDMina responded with, "Yupperooni!"  
  
p  
  
DD"Ackk! Raye! You have to help me pack!" Mina said.  
  
DD"Yeah me toooooooo!!!!" Serena whined.  
  
DDWHACK! "You guys have to calm down! Besides, you have to help me pack first!" Raye said, then laughed at herself.  
  
DD"Eh, heh heh. Raye, a little help, please." Serena mumbled.  
  
DD"Oh, sorry. Heh, heh. I forgot." Raye said. Serena seemed to be fine, but Mina had circles in her eyes.  
  
DD"I'll help you as long as you don't hit me again." Serena said.  
  
DD"Me too." Mina sat up in the bed.  
  
DDRaye agreed. "I hope I can handle this." Raye murmured softly under her breath.  
  
DD"Ok. You should bring you swimsuit. The boat probably has a pool." Mina said.  
  
DD"K." Raye replied and packed her swimsuit in her suitcase.  
  
DD"Bring a fancy dress. You never know if something could be formal." Serena said.  
  
DD"You know Serena, that's a really good idea!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
DD"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Serena said.  
  
DD"Obviously, you should pack some regular clothes." Mina added.  
  
DD"Should I pack my transformation stick?" Raye asked.  
  
DD"I am. 'Cuz remember Alan and Ann and Nephlite and don't get me started on all those other Negacreeps.... Well anyways, they disguised themselves as humans and they even fooled us." Serena said.  
  
DD"I hear ya." Raye said, and packed her transformation stick.  
  
p  
  
DDThe next day, when everyone was packed up, everybody going on the cruise was at the dock, waiting to board the boat.  
  
DD"Okay everyone, we can now board the ship!" Miss Haruna said  
  
through the megaphone. With that, everyone boarded the boat as quickly as possible.  
  
DD"Ewww! Look! Darien's here!" Serena whined.  
  
DDWhen everyone had gotten the keys to their cabins the cabin arrangement looked kind of like this:  
  
CenterSerena and Rini: Cabin A-1  
  
brAmy Anderson: Cabin A-2  
  
BRRaye Hino: Cabin A-3  
  
BRLita Kino: Cabin A-4  
  
BRMina Aino: Cabin A-5/center  
  
pEveryone went to their cabins to get unpacked.  
  
p  
  
center*ULSerena and Rini's Cabin/UL*/center  
  
DD"Look at my beautiful fancy, shancy dress!" Serena said sarcasticly.¬.¬  
  
DD"Yeah, mine too!" Rini said and she and Serena started twirling around the room. They heard the door unlock and froze.  
  
DD"Umm... what's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
DD"Don't look at me." Rini replied.  
  
DDThe door opened and a boy, about 15, and another boy, about 9, stepped in the cabin.  
  
DD"Hey! What are you doing in our cabin?" the older boy asked.  
  
DD"You're cabin?! This is our cabin!" Serena said.  
  
DD"Hold up! Before we get into a fight about something completely stupid, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this." the boy said."I'm Ryo, and this," he said pointing to the other boy."is Yuli."  
  
DD"Hey. Serena, Rini." Serena said introducing herself and Rini and shaking Ryo's hand. "Let's check with a room dude.  
  
DD"OK."  
  
DDThey went outside and found the check-in crew worker.  
  
DD"Excuse me sir, I think you gave one of us the wrong key." Serena tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
DD"Okay, may I have your names?" the man asked.  
  
DD"Sure, Serena Tsukino."  
  
DD"Cabin A-1." the man replied. "And your name?" he said looking at Ryo.  
  
DD"Ryo Sanada."  
  
DD"Also in A-1." the man replied.  
  
DD"Oh." they both said.  
  
DDThey started to walk away and once the man was out of hearing distance Serena blurted out, "How cheap can this boat be?! I mean sharing a room with a complete stranger! No offense or anything, Ryo."  
  
DD"None taken. Actually, I was kind of thinking the same thing." Ryo replied.  
  
DD"Ok. So I guess we're even." Serena added.  
  
p  
  
DDWhen they got back to the cabin, they saw Rini and Yuli playing and laughing. Ryo and Serena shared a smile.  
  
DDRyo interrupted their play, "Hey guys! We're gonna be staying in the same cabin after all!"  
  
DD"All right!!!!" Rini and Yuli cheered.  
  
p  
  
center*ULAmy's Cabin/UL*/center  
  
DD"Wow. It's really nice in here." Amy said to herself. She unpacked all her belongings, and when she had finished she started twirling around her blue room. Then the door unlocked.  
  
DD'Okay. What is going on here?' She thought.  
  
DDThe door opened and a boy with light brown hair, about 5'5" tall stood in the doorway.  
  
DD"Oh, hello there, you must be my roommate Amy Anderson. I'm Cye Mouri." he said with a slight british accent.  
  
DD"Hello. I'm a bit surprised, I didn't know that we would be having roommates. Amy said.  
  
DD"I wonder why the boat had to double up rooms." Cye said.  
  
DD"I'd also like to know that." Amy said.  
  
DD"I think this room is exquisite." Cye said.  
  
DD"You think so?" Amy inquired.  
  
DD"Yes, I love the color blue. It reminds me of the water." Cye replied.  
  
DD"You like the water, too?" Amy asked.  
  
DD"Yes, of course. Basically I live to protect the water." Cye said.  
  
DD"I suppose you could say the same for me." Amy said.  
  
DD"I think this cruise will be most enjoyable." Cye said.  
  
DD"I agree."  
  
p  
  
center*ULRaye's Cabin/UL*/center  
  
DD'Man, this better be good.' Raye was having second thoughts about about going on the cruise. She stuffed her her drawers with her clothes then sat down and turned on the t.v. A really interesting movie called "The Haunting" was on. Suddenly(dun dun dunn!!! what's gonna happen?) the doorknob(dun dun dunn!!!!) turned. When the door opened, a 15 year old, blue haired boy entered the cabin.  
  
DD"Hey! Whoever you are! What are you doing in my cabin?" Raye asked.  
  
DD"I was just about to ask the same thing." the boy said.  
  
DD"Whatever. I'm Raye. Wanna join me and watch this movie?"  
  
DD"Names Rowen. Sure, I'll watch the movie. What is it?" Rowen asked.  
  
DD"It's 'The Haunting.'" Raye said.  
  
DD"Ok. I've been meaning to see that." Rowen sat down and watched the movie.  
  
p  
  
center*ULLita's Cabin/UL*/center  
  
DD"Wow! This is an awesome room!" Lita was talking to herself as she unpacked. "Let's see. this one can go here, and this one can go here. Hey! This will go over there." As soon as she was unpacked she was going to go and see how Amy was doing. As soon as she opened the door, when she stepped out, she bumped into somebody.  
  
DD"Hey! What's the big idea?!" the boy in the door said.  
  
DDLita jumped back and was in a fighting position, "What are you talking about?! You're the one coming into my cabin!"  
  
DD"Your cabin?! This is my cabin!" the boy said. He had blue hair, and was a bit big-boned.  
  
DD"Hey! This is my cabin!" Lita said.  
  
DD"Yo! Hey! I heard something about roommates!" the boy said.  
  
DD"Oh, I'm Lita." Lita said.  
  
DD"Kento. Nice to meetcha." the boy said.  
  
DD"You hungry?" Lita asked.  
  
DD"Always. Let's get some chow!" Kento said. So they went and got some food.  
  
p  
  
center*ULMina's Cabin/UL*/center  
  
DD"Oh man. What a rush!" Mina plopped down on her bed. "Phew! I'll unpack later." Mina grabbed her Teen magazine and started reading it.  
  
DDThe door opened and a figure that looked like Misha stood inside the doorway.  
  
DD'Hold up. Misha is on this cruise? No way! I'm so lucky that hunky guy is in my room! Serena' gonna freak!' Mina had hearts in her eyes. As soon as the boy entered the room Mina fell over(it wasn't Misha!).  
  
DD"Hey. I'm Sage." the boy introduced himself.  
  
DD"Hi. I'm Mina. I guess you're my roommate." Mina said picking herself up from the floor.  
  
DD"I guess." Sage said.  
  
DD"So, um........" Mina said, trying to start a conversation. *At least he's not a Negaverse freak like Misha. I think...* Mina thought.  
  
DD"Um... what?" Sage asked.  
  
DD"Nothing. I was wondering how you keep your hair like that." Mina replied.  
  
DD"Dep hair gel!" Sage responded.  
  
DD"Oh." Mina replied, then giggled. (he sounded funny!)  
  
PBR  
  
Commendations? Flames? Funny? No Funny? Comments please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
"Hey! Do you guys have roommates?" Serena asked.  
"I do! I just luv my roommate!" said Mina as Serena.  
"MINA!!!!!!! Don't you dare do lines in my voice!!   
Although, Ryo is really nice." Serena yelled.  
"Ooooo." Mina teased.  
"Oh shut up! I bet you're saying to make up to make up for how you feel   
about your roommate!!!" Serena said.  
"Ooooo." the rest of the group said, trying to get a fight.  
"Well... um... it's just..." Mina stuttered.  
"Oh ho ho! Like I said. Hiding the fact that you love your roommate."   
Serena smirked.  
"YOU GUYS BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT ABOUT THIS!!!!!"   
Mina shouted. When Mina finished everyone on deck was staring at them.   
They all turned red, especially Mina. Everyone sweatdropped. "Sorry."   
Mina offered.  
"You better be!" Raye said.  
"I'm trully sorry." Mina said.  
"Good. Never ever do that again!!" Raye said.  
"Okay, boss." Mina said.  
'Jeez! I hate it when people are so embarrassing!!' Raye thought.  
Once Raye had walked away Serena patted Mina's back. "You got off   
easy. Remember when we went to Florida with the band?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah. Who could forget?" Mina laughed, remembering Raye chasing   
Serena all over the building and dragging everyone, even up and down the   
escalators!  
"Yeah. At least she didn't chase you all over the boat!" Serena winked.  
"Well, we also have more people to hold Raye back. We could use Ryo,   
Sage and the other roommates." Mina said.  
"That's true, but who knows where we'd be able to find them on the boat!"   
Serena said.  
"Yeah. Hey! We should get ready for dinner. I heard it's gonna be real   
fancy." Mina said.  
"Ok. I'll see you at dinner." Serena said and they split up to go to their   
cabins.  
  
*At Dinner*  
"Oh my gawd! Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye! You should have seen Rini walk up here! It was sooo cute!" Serena squealed.  
"Why? What'd she do? Skip and sing?" Raye said sarcasticly.  
"No. She and Yuli....." Serena started.  
"Hold up! Hold up! Who's Yuli?" Lita asked.  
"Yuli is me and Rini's other roommate. He's Rini's age. And anyways, he and Rini were walking up here hand in hand. It was, like, the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Serena said.  
"Well, now that we know about Serena's roommates, I think we should introduce our roommates." Amy said.  
"That's a good idea Amy." Mina said.  
Serena and her group walked over to Ryo.  
"Hey Ryo!" Serena said.  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Ryo replied.  
"Well I wanna introduce you to my friends. This is Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina." She said, pointing to each as she said their names.  
"I've about you guys." Ryo said.  
"How? I haven't said anything about them." Serena said.  
"Yeah, well I was talking to my friends Cye, Rowen, Kento and Sage and those are your friends roommates." Ryo explained.  
"Oh." said Serena.  
"Hey these are my friends Cye, Rowen, Kento and Sage." Ryo said.   
Everyone said their hellos and shook hands and stuff.  
"Hey! Mia's coming over here." Sage said.  
"What? Did you call my name, Sage?" Mina said.  
"No, I said Mia." Sage replied.  
"Eww. Darien's coming over here." Serena whined.   
When Darien and Mia got over there Ryo said, "Hey Mia! Who's that guy you're with?"  
"He's my roommate, Darien." Mia replied.  
"Hi. Meatball head!" Darien said.  
"Ugh. Don't start that again." Serena said, and stuck her toungue out.  
"Ok, Meatball head." Darien said and smirked.  
"Hey. Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye. This is Mia." Ryo said.  
They all said, waving to her,"Hi."  
Mia went over to the girls, and Darien went over to the buffet table(Did he get drunk? I don't think we'll ever know).  
"Hi." Mia said politely.  
"Hi." the others said.  
"Not much of a conversation." Mia supplied.  
"Yeah." Serena laughed.  
"Well, I hear you're the guys roommates." Mia said.  
"Yeah." the girls replied.  
"Well, bye." Mia said.  
"Bye." the girls said.  
When Mia left, the girls sighed.  
"Ok. That was weird." Raye said.  
  
Finally everyone had gotten their food and sat down. Serena was a bit hyper so when she bit into her mozzerella stick, there was a lot of cheese,and she choked on it.  
"Ahhhhh! We must preform the himlich!" Mina said.  
"Cut the jokes, Mina! Serena needs our help! Now who knows the heimlich?" Raye said.  
"I do." Amy said. She did the heimlich, but it didn't work. Mia turned around and ran over to Serena (who was now completely blue) and slapped her back and the peice of mozzerella stick flew out of her mouth, and landed in   
Darien's drink.  
"KOFF! KOFF!" was the only thing Serena said before she passed out.  
"SERENA!" Raye screamed. "How could you choke on  
a cheese stick?!" Raye started to get very mad, but only because she was worried about Serena.  
"Ahhh! Now we must spread her ashes to the sea. Rest   
in peace my dear friend." Mina said as she forced out a few tears.  
"Actually, the natural phenomenon of this is that Serena has not died. It's very simple actually. All you have to do is calculate: X x 597- 35 x y + Serena's IQ x 59 + 39841" Amy had whipped out her intellectual glasses and  
a notepad on which she had started scribbling furiously on.  
"Amy..." Lita started.   
Scribble, scribble.  
"HEY AMY!!" Lita yelled through a megaphone right next to Amy's ear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy shrieked.  
"Huh? Wha? Huh? Wha? I'm up!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Serena shrieked, confused. "Hey! Hello! People!" Serena started   
crying, even more confused because no one was answering her. Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye were staring at Serena because her mouth was moving and no sound was coming out.  
"Raye turned around and said, "What the heck is wrong with you Serena? You choke and almost die and then you lose your..." Raye's eye's got really small, and then she grabbed her throat.  
Amy typed up, "We can't hear because we're deaf from my scream." She showed it around.  
"Ahhhh!! Nooo! Not my beautiful voice!" Mina cried,   
forgetting no one could hear her.  
Type, type. "Mina, we can't hear each other, remember? And I don't think anybody can lipread. Write it down."  
Write, write. "Okay. I said, Oh no! Not my beautiful voice."  
Type, type. "Oh. I see. We are going to need a lot of paper."  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry this took so long to get out... I was having puter troubles.. It might take me a while to get the chapters posted up because I have them typed up retarded... Oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

All right, here's another chapter!! Heh, it's taking a while for me too get these out because like I said they're typed up in an HTML format, and it's kinda tuff to get it out of that format. Enjoy this chapter!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*At the Ronin's Poker Table*  
"Ahhh... I think I'm in love! That Serena is cute!" Ryo   
said with dreamy eyes. "OWWW!" He suddenly cried and started rubbing the  
back of his head. Rowen sat there with one of Raye's looks on his face.  
"Quit it lover-boy! We have work to do! Why-" He stopped in mid-sentence because Yuli and Rini appeared.  
"Bye." Yuli said and walked in.  
"Bye." Rini said and ran off.  
"What was that?" Kento said as everyone stared at him.  
"We were playing." Yuli said and took a seat next to Cye. Cye shuffled the cards.  
"Ok, ok already! Let's play!" Cye said. The others agreed.  
*On the Deck*  
Type, type, click. Lita passed Amy's laptop to Serena. It said, "How fast can you type, Serena."  
Type................ type.................. type............. type...................   
type............. type................. type....... click. She handed it back to Lita.   
"Not fast." Lita sweatdropped and passed it around to everyone and they sweatdropped. The laptop finally reached Amy. In less than five seconds Amy had typed out, "This can't go on any longer. C'mon. Let's go to my lab, and I'll find a solution. After you read this, follow me." Again, everyone sweatdropped because compare the speed that Serena typed, and the speed that Amy typed!  
  
While Amy and her group were walking to the lab, they   
passed the poker room. Ryo ran over to them, "Hey guys. Did you hear the big scream?" Serena grabbed a piece of paper, because she didn't want to be critized on how slow she typed. Write, write. "We can't hear you because   
Amy screamed right in our ears. Now we're deaf."   
Ryo took the paper. Write, write. "Oh. I see. I just asked you about the scream."   
Serena took the paper back. "Well, if you get mad at anyone, get mad at Lita. She made Amy scream."  
Write, write. "Ok. Die Lita! I'm just kidding!" Ryo wrote and showed Lita.  
Lita the paper and scribbled furiously:'GROWL!'  
Ryo read paper and said, "Whoa, hey! I was just kidding!"  
Write, write. "Hey! Hello! We can't hear! Remember?"  
Write, write, write. "Oh yeah, sorry. I said I was just kidding."   
Amy started typing on her laptop. "Hey, you guys. If Ryo can hear us, we can talk to him and he'd just have to write stuff."  
Mina grabbed the laptop and typed, "Wow! Good idea!!"  
"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Ryo complained.  
"We were saying we can talk, bit you have to write   
stuff down." Raye said.  
Write, write, write. "Oh, I see." Ryo wrote.  
"C'mon, we're going to Amy's lab. We're gonna try and find a solution to our problem." Raye said.  
Write, write, scribble. "you guys, why don't you just go to the paramedic? He probably already has a solution for it."  
"Sure. That could work." Mina said.  
Write, write. "Guys, hold up a sec. I have to tell the other guys where I'm going."  
"Ok."  
  
  
*Poker table*  
"Hey guys, I have to cut this game. A little emergency with the girls." Ryo said.  
"Ok." said all the guys, except Sage, who said, "Did something happen to Mina?"  
"Yeah, her eardrums are busted from that big scream." Ryo replied.  
"Oh no. Ryo, I'm going to come with you." Sage said, standing up.  
"No-o. Not another person backing out of the game." Rowen said, crossing his arms.  
"Ok. I'll stay, but you have to give the full report on what happens." Sage said.  
"Ok. I have to go now." Ryo said and took off.  
  
*Back on deck*  
"Jeez. What took you so long?" Serena asked.  
"Awww. Sage wanted to come, and I now I have to give him a full report on what happens." Ryo explained.  
"What?!?!" cried everyone but Mina, who said. "What? What about Sage? You said something about Sage. What about Sage?"  
"Hey! I thought you couldn't hear!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"Wha? Huh????" Mina and the other girls said.  
Write, write. "You guys said you couldn't hear. Then Mina asked about Sage, and I said something about Sage."  
"Oh." they said, then looked at Mina.  
"Well, um, I memorized what lips look like when people say Sage." Mina said, then blushed.  
Write, write, write. "Why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" Ryo wrote.  
"I really don't know." Mina said, because she didn't want anyone else to know her secret.  
Write, write. "Ok."  
  
*At the paramedic*  
"Ok. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.  
"What?" the girls asked.  
Ryo answered for them, "Thier eardrums got manipulated by that huge scream."  
"Oh, I see." the doctor went over to the bookcase. He pulled out a book and started flipping pages. He read aloud, "When to eardrums arepushed to an extreme pressure, they pop and make a person seem deaf. Effects will wear off eventually. In most cases,effects wear off in 1-2 hours."  
Ryo scribbled furiously on a piece of paper and showed it to the girls.  
"Yeah! We're not deaf!" Amy said.  
"Woohoo!" Raye said.  
"Yay! I'll be able to hear my voice soon enough!" Mina said.  
While they were cheering, Ryo was blowing on his fingers. "Ouchie!   
My fingers burn! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ryo said.  
"What?" Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina said.  
"I said, 'MY FINGERS HURT!!!" Ryo yelled.  
Serena was in the corner, smiling a big, huge smile. "I heard it."   
"It was meant to be heard." Ryo said.  
"No, I heard it the first time and I heard what the doctor said." She explained.  
"Serena! You can hear!" Ryo exclaimed.  
Serena ran over to Ryo and gave him a few hugs. Mina forced a few tears, then grabbed Amy's laptop. It took her a while, but she finally managed to type out, "Oh, such a sentimental moment." The girls giggled.  
"Serena, what was that for?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm just so happy." Serena said moving away from Ryo. "Don't think it meant anything or anything."  
"Sure Serena." Raye said.  
"Oh shut up Raye." Serena said.  
  
*After an hour*  
"Ahhhhh! I can finally hear!" Amy said.  
"Don't talk, Amy!" Raye said.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything! It was Lita!" Amy complained.  
"THROW OUT ALL MEGAPHONES ON THE BOAT!!!" Serena yelled.  
"Hey Serena, shut up! Talk low!" Mina said.  
"Fine." Serena whispered. "Now let's eat!"  
"I can dig it!" Lita said.  
  
  
You know what, I'm going to require reviews!! HAHA! Review or die!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! Ok, don't mind me, but review if ya want! 


	4. Chapter 4

'Nother chapter!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
*After dinner*  
"Ho-kay! Five card draw! Who's in?" Cye said, shuffling the cards.  
"Deal me in!" said everyone but Yuli.  
"Hey Yuli! How come you're not gonna play?" Rini asked.  
"Well, this is kind of embarassing, but I never learned to play." Yuli replied.  
"Well, Serena never learned to play until she was 12!" Rini said.  
Serena had a messed up look on her face.  
"Nice face Serena." said Ryo, and everyone started laughing.  
"Somebody help. I can't move my face. It's stuck!" Serena moaned.  
"I guess we'll have to go to the paramedics again." Mina said.  
"After the game." Serena said.  
Amy sweatdropped. "Oh shut up Amy." Serena said.  
After the game, Serena wished she hadn't stayed, "C'mon Mina. You're coming with me." Serena said.  
Once they were out of the poker room and walking to the paramedics Mina asked, "Hey Serena! How come you're making me come, and not Ryo?"  
"Oh get a life Mina." Serena said.  
"This is my life, after all, I am the Sailor Scout of Love." Mina replied.  
"Ok, you wanna know why I took you instead of Ryo? Because last time you played poker, you bet me! And I don't want that to happen again!" Serena said.  
"Hey! I wouldn't do that girlfriend!" Mina said.  
When they reached the paramedic, the doctor recognized them and wrote on a piece of paper, "What can I do for you?"  
"Don't worry, we can hear now. See, it's my friend here. Her poor face is stuck like this." Mina put her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint.  
"Okay, let's see what I can do." The doctor started slapping Serena's face, then stretching it. Mina sweatdropped.  
"OWWW!" Serena screamed. "Let go'a me!"  
After the doctor let go of Serena's face she looked even worse.  
"Owww. My face." Serena rubbed her face.  
"Hey Serena! Get a mirror!" Serena grabbed a mirror and looked at her face. It was back to normal!  
"Thank God! Now let's play some poker!" Mina and Serena ran back to the poker room.  
  
*At the poker room*  
As Serena and Mina arrived at the poker room, Raye was standing up saying, "I am the queen! I am the best at poker and no one can ever defeat me!"   
Everyone was moaning, and Yuli was asking, "Okay, what happens now?"  
A girl with long blue hair came into the room. "Hi, I'm Kayura. I'd like to join this game."  
"It's 'lady.'" Rowen said.  
"Sure, you can play. Maybe you can beat Raye." Ryo said, and everyone sweatdropped.  
Ryo, Serena and everyone else sat out of the round.  
"Hmmph." Kayura smirked and picked up three cards.  
Raye broke a sweat and put down two cards. 'Shoot! I shouldn't have done that!' Raye thought. She only had three of a kind.  
"Hmph. Full house." Kayura placed her cards down.  
"Noooo!" Raye cried out, put her cards on the table, then slammed her head on the table.  
"All right! Some one other than Raye won!!" Ryo cried.  
"Oh shut up, Ryo!" Raye said.  
  
*Raye's room*  
"Ahhh! I can't believe I lost!!" Raye wailed.  
"Ah, get over it!" Rowen said.  
"But I never lose!" she sobbed.  
"Hey! All of us lost every game, and you don't see us wailing about it. I mean, everyone loses sometimes." Rowen said.  
"That's not true! I'm perfect! I never lose!" Raye said.  
"Boy, you're sure full of yourself." Rowen said.  
"Leave me alone! I'm going to bed!" Raye said.  
"Fine with me." Rowen said.   
  
  
Yea, here's the next chapter. My friends and I wrote this story in 7 grade, and now looking back at it, the writing style is so different, but it's still funny. Reviews are a good thing, keep them coming.... If you want T_T. 


End file.
